Artemis Fowl: He came back
by bluekeyangelgirl
Summary: When artemis leaves for Hybras, he comes back and this is where it takes place....minerva x artemis in some areas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place after Artemis came back from time travel. I know that theres a differnet plot to book 6 but i can have my own litte word can't I? **

**The characters don't belong to me (well duhi) but the plot does. PLZ COMMENT and find any thing wrong with it **

* * *

"What are you thinking Artemis," asked his giant bodyguard Butler.

"A lot of things old friend," said the Irish youth. Artemis Fowl was no ordinary 15 year old teenager. Not many teenagers were ranked one of the smartest people in Europe, steal money from other accounts, discover fairies are real and time travel. Artemis had just recently come back from his "3 year long" journey. Of course, to him, it was only last week. As he, No1, Qwan and Holly traveled to Hybras, they were in there to the equivalent of 3 years on Earth.

"I still have this blasted puberty for one thing," said the young heir, rubbing his temples. "Minerva's just gotten more…What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Attractive?" Butler lifted one bushy eyebrow and tried to hide the smirk in his voice. He didn't succeed.

Artemis gave him a dark look. "Yes. I can't stop thinking about her. It's really amazing how one person can derail one others thoughts and not even mean to."

Butler choose to not say anything. His young charge just looked out the window, most likely thinking of Minerva.

Butler and Minerva had become close friends during Artemis' disappearance. She had talked endlessly about him, and Artemis knew that. He had felt attracted to her before he had left and now seeing her at 15 years old and more mature, it just made him go crazy over her even more. Artemis had been asking a lot of questions, much to Butler's annoyance, about her. What she did, if she liked things he likes, her education if various fields and so on. Artemis had been burning to ask the question of if she ever talked about boys she liked to Butler, or if she had ever dated during his absence.

"You know, you speak a lot about her Artemis," said Juliet, who just walked into the room they were both sitting in. "It's almost exactly what she did." She giggled at Artemis' look. He actually looked like a 15 year old love struck puppy. Something she had always wanted to see.

"She didn't only speak about me of course," He said trying to hide his embarrassment. "She could've talked about other things."

"Don't get me started," Butler said as Juliet sat down. "Of course, some of it you may want to hear."

That grabbed Artemis' attention. "Such as?"

Juliet threw a funny look at her brother and continued, "Jason Morrison."

Artemis' stomach filled with dread and did a back flip. He tried to conceal it. "What about him?"

"She always compared you to him. It was quite irritating frankly," said Butler. "She hated him. Always said, 'Well I'm sure Artemis would never such acts as that. He's a better person then Jason would be.'" Butler even added the high pitch voice effect.

Artemis had started to blush and turned his head back to the window so they couldn't see his face, "That doesn't mean anything."

Juliet sighed and got up. "You really should read between the lines Artemis. She likes you. Make a move."

"Oh that will really boost my confidence coming from someone who had never made the first move. They boy has to do it?" said Artemis, still not turning his face around.

"Yes," said Butler and Juliet simultaneously. Artemis sighed. He knew he should and that there was a high probability that she did like him. He was just new to everything. He has never felt this way to a girl before.

* * *

"Artemis! Dinner is ready," said his mother, Angeline Fowl, from the kitchen.

"Ok!"

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on, watching his 2 year old twin bothers, Becket and Miles, in their playpen. He walked over and picked Miles up while his father, Artemis Fowl the First, picked up Becket.

"Is it fun having new brothers, Artemis?" said his father.

"Fun as in having them drool all over you?" said the teenager rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Their two. They'll get better. They have a lot of personality you did when you were two. Not the genius personality though," said Artemis Senior.

"Really? How so?" Artemis Junior said. He never gave thought to the fact that two year olds could have personality.

"Well, they are very picky about what they eat. It was so hard finding something you liked. You hated Butler's cooking before. I believe you got a taste for it around 3 years old I think."

"I hated it?" It was hard for Artemis to believe. When ever Butler cooked, he was always looking forward to it. Even though he would never admit it but, he likes Butler's cooking better then anyone else's.

"Oh yeah," said Butler, walking into the dinning room. You would always spit up what ever was given to you when I made it. You liked your mothers better at that time." He set down a plate that was filled with food. "Your poor mother has to make everything right now," he said with a wink. To Artemis, Butler seemed happy he didn't have to cook. He had that burden for about 12 years of his life. It seemed nice to hand it over to someone else for a while.

"Oh yes, poor me," said a flustered voice. "Slaving over a hot stove for my family." Angeline walked in with little beads of sweat on top her face. "I am very glad Juliet can help this time around. As if on cue, Juliet walked in holding another plate of food.

"I aim to please."

* * *

That dinner went by as normal as can be. Of course, what is normal for the Fowl family? Artemis had decided that he couldn't keep his secret from his parents. He didn't tell them the whole story of course but just the major details. His parents had tried to accept it. They tried to make it seem like it was just fact and can't help that. They had asked many questions about Holly, much to Artemis' irritation. They wanted to meet her. They knew that they couldn't give away to Foaly that they knew. Artemis had to convince her to not tell him. That would be the easy part. The hard part would be actually keeping it from him.

Soon the fairy communicator that Artemis still had went off. He didn't bother keeping it on silent in the house anymore.

"Hello?" he said into the microphone.

"Artemis, I can't go up. The Ruling won't let me. They want to make sure that I'm stable or some other nonsense," said Holly. Her face was clearly visible and clearly irritated.

"It's quite alright Holly." Artemis glanced up. "This will suffice I suppose." He stood up and sat between his parents, still holding the communicator. "Holly, you of course have seen my parents. Um, this is Holly," he said looking at his parents.

His parents just blinked. His father had managed a hello and is mother just smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you," said his mother. "I've heard a lot about you."

Holly blushed. "I thank you. And you too Mr. Fowl." She said acknowledging his father.

He didn't say anything. He looked like he was going to pass out if anything.

"Artemis, I need to speak with you though. Privately if that's alright." She looked anxious.

"Excuse me," he said and got up. He walked to another room.

"What is it Holly?"

"You're not going to like this," she said with sadness written on her face. A tear slide from her eye as she told Artemis everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay this is the second part...enjoy :)

* * *

**

"Oh my God," said Artemis with disbelief on his face.

"I know. It's not everyday this happens," said Holly. Tears were streaming down her face. It was tears of many emotions. It was not a time to celebrate of course. "It's not everyday that our best friend dies," she whispered.

"I can not believe it," Artemis felt tears of his own. "I didn't even get to see him." It wasn't only that that was bothering the teenager. He was quickly reminded of how he saw Holly die not to long ago in front of his own eyes. It tore him apart and he still remembered it well. The emotions were still raw.

They sat their in silence, remembering all those memories of their best friend, Mulch. "Poor guy," Holly said. The door opened on Holly's side as a hairy centaur came riding in. Foaly said nothing but just took Holly in a hug. She was limp, not feeling anything. Artemis watched this take place, wishing he could do the same or someone would hold him.

"Artemis, I think it's best if you tell Butler and Juliet also," said Foaly. At this point, Holly's face was buried in his chest and sobbing.

Artemis just nodded and turned off the connection. He sat their for a few more minutes. Instead of going back to the dinning room, he walked upstairs. He closed his bedroom door shut, grabbed a pillow and sobbed softly into it. He wasn't the one to cry but losing one of his closest friends was something he never felt before. Of course, he never had real friends.

A couple minutes later he heard the door open and tried to stifle the sobs. His body still shook with them. Some one sat on the bed and placed a giant hand on his back and rubbed softly. Artemis let the sobs go. 

Butler didn't dare ask questions. He knew not to. He just grabbed Artemis in a hug until he fell asleep.

* * *

Artemis awoke to sheets on top of him and himself lying in cradle position. He knew Butler had come in the middle of the night and cared for him. He felt like there was a void now. Some where in his body, it didn't feel right. Seemed empty some how. Of course, the death of Mulch would do that.

He sighed, stood up and dressed.

* * *

He flew down the stairs two by two. He walked into the kitchen head down and headed straight for the refrigerator. He grabbed a piece of string cheese and headed back to his room until he heard voices coming from the living room.

He walked over to find Butler facing his back towards him talking to another person who he couldn't see.

"Morning Butler," said Artemis half-heartedly.

"Morning. Care to meet our guest?" he asked. He seemed cheerful yet concerned about Artemis after last night.

Artemis lifted is head and stared open mouth at his guest.

"How could it be!?" exclaimed Artemis.

Standing before Artemis was a very hairy creature named Mulch.

* * *

**A/N: hahha cliff hanger :-) im so evil evillaugh lol next chap coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HIIII wave lol anyways, heres the thrid chapter. sry to keep you guys waiting '

* * *

**

"Well hello to you too Mud Boy," said Mulch. He seemed to be hiding something. Something that Artemis wanted to know.

"But…but….your supposed to be dead! Holly just called me yesterday and said you were," the genius said. He was almost at a lost for words.

Now Mulch seemed confused. "Dead? Artemis, I'm standing right here."

Artemis just stared. It's true. He was standing right there. The question was how. "Then why did holly contact me saying you were gone?"

At this statement, Mulch's beard moved in a very strange way he had not seen before. "How should I know?"

Artemis stopped to think. "Mulch, why did you trick Holly?"

Artemis was expecting more resistance but Mulch caved in, in an instant. "Because, people are after me. During the three years that you guys were gone, I reverted a little bit. Not totally, but a little. And now people are after me for it.

"I had to Mud Boy. If anyone goes to Holly looking for me, she can say I died and actually believe it. Please don't tell her Arty. I'm begging you."

"Mulch, what did you do this time?" Butler was silent until now. He really cared about Holly and so did Artemis. His voice sounded really menacing. Mulch was shaking by now.

"Some people really care about how much money you have. I gambled and won a lot. They think I rigged the machines," Mulch said.

"And did you," Butler took over.

"Just a tinny bit," said Mulch in a squeaky voice. "I didn't take that much actually, compared to what I used to take."

"How much is a tinny bit to you Mulch?" Artemis was a little over the edge. Alright, he was pissed off.

"Oh, only about…twenty-one million," he said with an innocent smile.

Butler lost it from there. "Twenty-one million dollars! Mulch, who did you rip off?"

Mulch dropped his head and muttered. "I don't know. I just know they're after me."

Artemis sighed heavily and sank to a chair. "Mulch, I can't believe I'm saying this but, you have to give it back."

"I know I do! But do you think it's gonna stop them from coming after me?"

Artemis or Butler didn't get a chance to answer as the doorbell rang.

Butler struggled to get up so Artemis pushed him back down and went to get it himself. The doorbell rang a couple more times before Artemis finally got to it.

"May I help you?" he said. He tried to make his voice sound polite.

"Is Mulch here?" said the man in a deep voice. Wearing a grey suit and dark sunglasses at night, Artemis expected this man to be sent by the people looking for him.

Artemis thought fast. "I am Mulch. What can I do for…?"

He didn't get a chance to respond as that man held a pistol to his chest and fired.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok im so sry for updating late. yeah i know i got 2 weeks to do this and i wait till now. anyways dont kill me :) if you got anything you want to ask me to do then just post 'em :) now the story

* * *

**

Butler, witnessing the event, tried desperately to run to his charges side but only caught him as he fell. His eyes were wide with panic, something that he never did. The man now held the pistol to Butlers head.

"Don't try anything smart." His voice was cold, colder then Artemis' had been.

Mulch, seeing his chance, snuck around the guy to ambush him but before he got the chance, a something happened.

Artemis coughed blood and groaned. He was in pain that was clear. Suddenly blue sparks erupted from his chest. Some traveled up Butlers arm before he put him down to let him heal himself.

The man dropped his gun, afraid. Mulch saw his window to disarm the man and rubbed spit in his face. Don't you just love the sedative components in dwarf spit? He was knocked out instantly.

The healing took sometime. Once it was complete, Butler immediately checked his charge to make sure he wasn't injured. Of course Butler knew that the healing checked all that but he was only human.

"Butler, I am fine," said Artemis as he stood. He didn't look fine. Blood was on the entire front of his jacket and chin, some slid off the side. He wiped it way only to smear it and make everything worse. He didn't seem to worry too much about his outfit as he looked down at the man. He took a good long look, etching the details of his face into his brilliant memory.

"Now let us see how badly this company wants you Mulch," said Artemis signing for a shocked Butler to pick that man up for interrogation.

* * *

**A/N: sry its so short '' ill try make the next one longer**


End file.
